grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Löwen
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Leo Taymor Don Anker Pierce Higgins Don Nidaria Clement Jess Reilly Hedig Jack Laszlo Dietrich |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 3 Issue 4 Issue 10 (mentioned) Grimm: The Warlock Issue 1 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block (mentioned) The Killing Time Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X }} A Löwen (pronunciation: LØ-vin, Grimm: LOH-win; Germ. Löwe "lion", plural Löwen) is a lion-like Wesen that first appeared in . History The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area, somewhere in Africa, but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture by the ancient Romans, at some point in the past the Löwen began the Löwen games, where they force other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. Characteristics Upon woge, Löwen have a very severe change, Young male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they woge, while adult male Löwen grow large bushy manes when the woge. This would indicate that a Löwen's mane serves as an indicator of the sexual maturity and health of the Löwen, as it does in regular lions. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge, and slightly less pronounced features. They are incredibly strong and much faster than humans. They are able to casually overpower and kill humans, and one Löwen was able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm. Löwen physical prowess is reputable, so much that when trying to physically enhance her son, Genio innocuo Dr. Higgins, chose Löwen DNA to do so. Due to their own powers, Löwen don't fear Drang-Zorn, who are incredibly powerful Wesen. One Löwen was easily able to hold Monroe (although he never got a chance to woge so wasn't at full strength) while a few of them were even able to overpower a Skalenzahne (admittedly using lassos). They are also incredibly fast, and can perform lion-like jumps, as well as being able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on the victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to take incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm, or thrown across the room, and recover minutes later. Löwen have razor sharp claws and teeth, like actual lions they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. Behavior They are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, they are also known for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans, and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves, and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the games, but all are furious and vicious. In addition, they seem to like to capture and exploit other Wesen, as one was a ringmaster for a Wesen carnival. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "they will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Löwen actually eat humans. Most Löwen do not appear to fear Grimms, as multiple Löwen have shown nothing more than surprise upon realizing Nick is one, although Hedig ran away from Nick when he saw him. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries .]] Images Leo Taymor Morphs.jpg|Leo Taymor woged 12-Lowen.jpg 207-Jess Reilly morphed.png|Jess Reilly woged 208-promo7.jpg|Pierce Higgins woged 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_04.png 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_01.png Grimm-2x08-Lowen.jpg 208-Pierce woged as a Löwen.jpg 208-Pierce Löwen.png 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_02.png 208-Pierce's struggle on the roof.gif 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_03.png 208 - Don Elliot Anker woges as Lowen.png|Don Anker woged 217 Don Nidaria woged as Lowen.png|Don Nidaria woged 217_Nidaria_in_jail.png|Nidaria woges in jail. Grimm-One-Angry-Fuchshau-1.png|Don Nidaria 316-Hedig woged.png Laszlo2.gif|Laszlo Dietrich woged in the comic 322 Löwen.png 322 Löwen 2.png 419-The adults woge.gif 419-Dad 2 Löwen.png 419-Albert Bowden woged2.png 419-Löwen footprint.png|A Löwen footprint 419-Todd Bowden woged.png 419-Albert Bowden woged.png 419-Maggie on the hunt.png 419-Maggie woged.png See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Pantherine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in the United Kingdom Category:Novel Wesen